


Because It's You

by BlueRoseDream



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, for the i7xmasexchange, merry christmas i hope you like soft boys and cheesy dorks in love, rated T for two people with no shame whatsoever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 20:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17148575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRoseDream/pseuds/BlueRoseDream
Summary: With only a few days before Christmas, Sougo finds himself conflicted about what to give Tamaki for Christmas. But with Momo and Mitsuki's help, he is able to come up with a gift he can truly say is from the heart.





	Because It's You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@popmagic](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40popmagic).



> Merry Christmas!!! My secret santa giftee is @popmagic on twitter~ I'm so glad we like both these ships because I had fun adding plenty of cheesy moments between these four dorks.

There was only a week until Christmas, and with all the back-to-back work MEZZO” had lined up for them, Sougo was currently in a bind.

Sure, he could’ve just stuck with simply giving his lover the limited edition King Pudding he had bought during his break, but it just didn’t seem good enough for him. Tamaki would be overjoyed of course, he loved King Pudding almost as much as he loved Sougo himself, but what if he already got to try that flavor? What if someone else in IDOLiSH7 got him that as a gift as well? What if he expected something more romantic? Sougo felt his face grow warm at the thought. He still didn’t truly understand what else Tamaki liked other than sweets so he couldn’t help but panic a little upon seeing what little time he had left.

“Sougo~! What are you up to? Last minute Christmas shopping?”

Hearing footsteps approaching from behind him, he turned around to face a rather energetic Momo happily approaching him with a number of bags from various different stores.

“Ah, Momo-san. Not particularly, but…”

Sougo paused as he tried to think of a proper response to Momo’s question. He already had presents for everyone else in IDOLiSH7 as well as for his senpai from TRIGGER and Re:vale so it seemed strange to say that he was but…

Reading the troubled expression on his face, Momo grinned knowingly as he responded to his own question with another one. “Oh? I think I know what it is~ Hey, do you have some free time?”

“What? Oh no, I couldn’t possibly intrude on your day off! I’ll be fine. I was just about to head back to the dorm myself—M-Momo-san?!”

Momo grabbed hold of Sougo’s sleeve and began to tug him in the opposite direction of the dorm. “Don’t worry about it! Yuki is still shopping for dinner and I heard that Tamaki is doing a separate job right now so let’s hang out for a bit~”

Feeling a little embarrassed having to trouble his senpai like this, Sougo quickly pulled away from Momo’s grasp and followed him into his apartment that was not very far from where they were. In the case that he ended up staying past the time Tamaki was scheduled to finish, Sougo sent him a quick text that he might be out late and to go ahead and eat dinner without him even if they usually made it a habit to eat dinner after work together. It felt a little strange to be doing things differently from the norm especially after they started dating, but knowing Tamaki’s ability to quickly pick up on his tendency to dwell upon his problems, he figured that seeking Momo’s help might be for the best. He was, after all, well known for his romantic gestures towards his partner, so perhaps he might have a better idea on what would be something good to do for his lover on Christmas.

After setting down the bags he had on a nearby counter, Momo gestured towards one of the seats by the table while he went into the kitchen to prepare some tea for the both of them. Upon his return, he sat down across from him and flashed him a knowing smile as he asked a question he already knew the answer to. “Is everything going okay with Tamaki?”

Sougo froze out of surprise as he tried to find the words to say. Though he had resolved to ask Momo for advice, he didn’t realize that he was aware of his relationship with his partner. He knew that Momo wasn’t the type to tell everyone about their relationship, but at the same time, he was also constantly uneasy about the possibility of other people finding out. Since they were being marketed similar to Re:vale, it was possible for them to get away with some closeness, but he also knew that it couldn’t hurt to be more careful.

“Ah… Sorry Sougo. You don’t have to think so hard about it! I was just wondering if you were having trouble picking out a gift for your partner!”

Sougo shook his head. “It’s not Momo-san’s fault. Even Tamaki-kun insists that it’s fine. I just get kind of anxious about it.”

Momo smiled softly as he patted Sougo’s head. “Don’t worry about it. Your secret is safe with me. It’s not obvious or anything either. I just kinda guessed.”

_ Ah. Well, Momo-san is rather perceptive about other people as well. _

“But never mind that! Have you gotten his gift yet?”

“I did but…I’m not sure if it’s enough. Did you buy Yuki-san’s gift already?”

“Of course!”

He chuckled a little before flashing a devious smile. “Buuuuuut if you’re really worried about it, maybe you should y’know do something really special like lay under the christmas tree in a sexy pose with the mistletoe hanging above you and say that you’re his Christmas present.”

Sougo’s face flushed bright red as he loudly rejected the idea.

“Aww… Well it does sound like a good idea to me. Maybe I will do it for Yuki. I’m sure my darling would love it!”

“Momo-san!!!”

“Ahaha~ But you shouldn’t feel like you need to worry too much about what to get for your partner. I’m sure Tamaki would love anything you give him. It’s the thought that matters.”

_ He’s right. I know he is. Tamaki-kun is a kind boy so he would be happy with anything I gave him even if it is just a few small jars of King Pudding.  _ He nodded slightly in understanding. “Thank you for your guidance, Momo-san. There should be some time left before the stores close so I think I will take my leave now.”

“Don’t forget that my suggestion is still on the table!”

Embarrassed and unwilling to respond to that comment, Sougo quickly thanked him in a jumbled mess before hurrying out of the apartment towards the shopping district he was in earlier.

He sighed quietly to himself. There was a variety of goods being showcased behind the store windows that looked like they could make for a good present, yet none of them seemed to really stick out to him. Assorted dessert boxes, king pudding mascot goods—Sougo knew that things like that would definitely make his boyfriend smile,  _ but it just didn’t seem right. _

And then he saw it. A “Make Your Own King Pudding Plush” kit behind the window of a small store.

He had never made a plush toy before so he couldn’t help the slight worry that he might mess up, yet he couldn’t take his eyes off the box sitting by the window sill. Tamaki loved to collect King Pudding mascot goods, and if he could manage to make it look decent enough to not give him nightmares, it would feel a lot more thoughtful than just giving him a few jars of pudding that he’d eat within the hour. Thinking that he could simply consult the internet, a manual, or even Mitsuki for guidance, Sougo willed himself to enter the store and make his purchase in hopes that his feelings would come across along with it.

After a few days of stabbing his fingers repeatedly with needles and dealing with a number of other difficulties, Sougo came to the realization that this was proving to be more of a greater challenge than he had expected. And rather than outright asking Mitsuki for help, he ended up waiting until he found him with his door slightly open struggling to keep the stitches even resulting in the other man insisting on watching over him while he worked instead. Fortunately for Mitsuki, the kit came with a pattern to work with and a lot of extra fabric after Sougo tried to “test the waters” with some of his more  _ unique  _ designs. With how little time he had to work on it after his scheduled jobs, it had taken until the 24th to complete everything with about five hours before Yuki’s birthday celebration to spare.

“Why don’t you give it an accessory or something to make it more personalized? Embroidery might be kind of difficult but scarves are pretty simple to make. And the toy is small enough that it shouldn’t take too much time. Here. Which fabric do you wanna use?”

“It’s okay Mitsuki-san! I can’t possibly bother you more than already have!”

Mitsuki shook his head. “No. I can see it written all over your face that you want to do more with this. I’m just going to mark the fabric so you know where and how much to cut.”

Unable to convince Mitsuki otherwise, Sougo reluctantly handed him a piece of purple plaid fabric for him to mark, and then followed his exact instructions on what to do next after the fabric was cut. As promised, it didn’t take long at all for him to complete it as he happily wrapped the scarf around the small plush toy. And feeling satisfied with his work, Sougo quickly placed the toy in a box and wrapped it as carefully and neatly as possible before hiding it in his closet to give to Tamaki personally after the party.

What happened next was a complete blur to him that he wished he hadn’t been informed of as soon as he had become sober again.

Apparently, he shared a few drinks with everyone (Iori and Tamaki had refrained due to their distaste for alcoholic beverages) resulting in him getting, in Yamato’s words, “utterly wasted.” Tamaki had left the room for a moment to grab more pudding from the kitchen and Iori had gone outside to watch the stars with Riku, so none of them were there to stop him from doing something that would continue to haunt him for as long as Yamato kept those cursed photos.

According to Nagi, Sougo went as far as to stumble across the room to grab the mistletoe, hang it from one of the branches, and lay under it in a sexy pose while unbuttoning his shirt while drunkenly asking Momo if he looked sexy enough for Tamaki. Yamato and Mitsuki were equally drunk as they cheered him on and took pictures of his lack of shame and the expression on Tamaki’s face when he ran over to him to roll him in a blanket he found on a nearby couch and drive him back to the dorm. All he could remember was dragging Tamaki to bed with him before drunkenly expressing his love for him and falling asleep.

_ I wanna die. _

“Sou-chan, it’s fine. You were drunk and I told Yama-san and Mikki to delete the photos.”

“I am never drinking again…”

“Sou-chan, it’s Christmas. Can we talk about this some other time? I’m sure they deleted them anyway and if they didn’t then I’ll make them.”

Sougo nodded slowly. His hangover seemed to be clearing up well enough with Tamaki’s help and having him by his side calmed him down enough to remain sane and not jump out his bedroom window.

“Hey uh...I got you something. Do you wanna open it?”

Tamaki sheepishly pulled out the gift he had hiding behind his back and handed it to him to open. Much to his surprise, it was a handmade King Pudding plush made in Tamaki’s image. “I get kinda lonely when you’re not around and I thought maybe you do too so I made this. Merry Christmas Sou-chan. I love you.”

Both of their faces grew red over those words as Sougo struggled to find the words to say. Instead, he willed his frozen legs to walk over to his closet to pull out his own King Pudding plush that he made just for him. He laughed a little as he admitted that it wasn’t nearly as good as his though he worked hard on it for someone doing this sort of thing for the first time. In response, Tamaki pulled him into a tight hug while flashing the brightest smile Sougo had ever seen in his entire life. Feeling comfortable since they were alone, Sougo returned the sentiment by placing his arms around his taller boyfriend while burying his face in his chest. “Merry Christmas Tamaki-kun. I love you too.”

***Omake from after all the guests left Momo’s apartment prior to midnight on the 24th***

“Oh darling~ Are you going to open your gift?”

Lo and behold, laid under the Christmas tree in the same manner Sougo was prior, was Momo clad in an ugly Christmas sweater and the Yuki underwear he claimed not to have. He grinned mischievously as he beckoned from him to come retrieve his present which came with a messily done bow on top of his head. Yuki was conflicted between spending the next few minutes laughing or simply picking up his dorky boyfriend off the ground to properly partake in his gift—only to ultimately end up doing both without any reservations whatsoever.

“While I do love the sweater and the underwear, there is something more I would like. But first…”

Though the mistletoe was no longer directly above Momo’s head, Yuki softly pressed his lips against his lover’s while carrying him in his arms before whisking him away to the bedroom to fully enjoy the gift of Momo’s presence in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I did get the idea from CCS but I imagined it with domo and thought it would work with king pudding dolls too. Also I apologize for not doing as much with the last Re:vale scene as I could have but you can guess where it was going.


End file.
